bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Aderician Calendar
The Aderician Calendar 'is the official calendar of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Put into place after the Independence of Gilneas by the nationalistic King Aderic, the Gilnean calendar serves to mark the customs and life of Gilneas as distinct from Arathor. Much like the Lotharian calendar, the Gilneans have adopted their own neologism to avoid counting backwards, which is "UAR", or "Under Arathorian rule." Meanwhile, to count forwards the Neologism "F.A.", or 'Following Aderic' is used, despite the fact that it denotes the actual founding of the Gilnean Kingdom, and not the birth of the legendary King Aderic I. Aderic was actually born in year 30 U.A.R. When referring to pre-Arathor rule, it is referred to as Pre-dawn Gilneas, or P.D.G. Unlike most kingdoms which consider Arathor's rule to have been 1600 years, Gilneas considers an extra 85 years onto the count due to their late official departure from the Empire. The Gilnean Calendar is used almost solely in the Kingdom of Gilneas, although certain ethnically Gilnean inhabitants of Northern Silverpine, officially Lordaeron land, are also known to use the Calendar. The current year of the Aderician Calendar is 1145 F.A., which is 34 L.C. in the common Lotharian Calendar. (Timeline is currently a work in progress) Pre-dawn Gilneas *Either by boat or by land, Vrykul and their offspring arrive in Gilneas. (UNKNOWN) *The last of the Vrykul that remained with the pagan natives of Gilneas dies out. Surviving legends list them as little more than giant protectors that taught them of the Old Ways. Tribes continue to migrate into Gilneas. *Petty Kingdoms arise in Gilneas. Duathe and Eldir'thiirn amongst them. (Unknown P.D.G.) *The Legend of the King of the mire takes place during this era, a vicious beast sealed away in the Dark Woods by druids. (1000 P.D.G.) **A large amount of Old Ways worshipers disappear during this period, primarily in the Headlands. Legend or not, some catastrophe drastically decreases the population in the region. *The people of Arathor unite under Thoradin (10 P.D.G.) *Eldir'thiirn is conquered in the War of the Black Rose by the Arathorians and Duathe. (5 P.D.G.) **Duathe is eventually assimilated into the empire as well shortly after. (0 P.D.G.) *The Troll Wars occur and the period of Arathorian Rule begins. Arathorian Rule (~1685 U.A.R. - 0 F.A.) *Colonization of the Gilnean Peninsula as the furthest holding of the Empire. (1685 U.A.R) *The Troll Wars occur sometime after the Empire is founded. (1685~ U.A.R.) *The Great Mountain is colonized by wayward Arathorians. (1675 U.A.R.) *The pagan worshipers of the Old Ways begin a small journey of spreading their ways into the empire. The Old Ways are gradually adopted alongside the light, causing several cultures to adopt holidays such as Hallow's End, though in time this too begins to fade as Light and Deistic worship begin to dominate over them and their meanings are lost. (1,630 U.A.R.) *Thoradin dies. (~1,630 U.A.R.) **Expansion begins, bringing many to Gilneas who would otherwise not venture out. *The families of Cobal and Stanton arrive in The Headlands triggering one of the bloodiest family feuds in Gilneas history. (1400 U.A.R.) **Karnsburg is founded. **Cobal's Hold is founded. *The regions of the Headlands that will become the Reach and the Bite become the center of Pagan worship along with the Dark Woods. The Cobal and Stanton blood feud recruit clans of pagans to their side, resulting in a greater amount of bloodshed. Seeking to be free of this, a large amount of pagans flee into the Reach and are reported to found a "city within the trees". (900 U.A.R.) *Seeking to reclaim the lands they once owned, the War of Thorns is waged against the Arathorians by the pagan peoples of Gilneas. They rally under the Wicker King. (600 U.A.R.) **The War of Thorns ends when the Wickers' holds in the Reach are destroyed and the Wicker King is captured. He is later set onfire after surrounding himself in a cage of thorns that the Legion could not cut through. The wicker city of Wickenden is never found. (550 U.A.R.) *Lordaeron splits from the Empire of Arathor and begins the end of the empire. (85 U.A.R.) *Birth of Aderic I in the region of modern Pyrewood (30 U.A.R.) *Cobal-Stanton Blood Feud ends. (~20 U.A.R.) **Bannhurst is founded upon the Blood Fields where discovery of a vast supply of gold brings in heavy immigration to the Headlands. **Many of the native pagans are continuously pushed out as more settlers arrive, some adapt and join into Gilnean society as houses such as the House of Darkoak. Founding Era (0 F.A. - 87 F.A.) Reign of Aderic I (0 F.A. - 50 F.A.) *Founding of the Kingdom of Gilneas (0 F.A.) *War of Aderic (0 F.A. - 4 F.A.) *Aderic marries (~1 F.A) **Aderic's marriage proves fruitful as he is granted his son and heir, Baelic. (1 F.A.) *The frame work for Gilneas City begins. (4 F.A.) *Aderic's wife gives birth to twins, Krennan and Randolph. (5 F.A.) *The Empire of Arathor collapses. (5 F.A.) *Aderic's only daughter, Fiora, is born. (7 F.A.) *War of Silverpine (~30-32 F.A.) **The twin princes, Krennan and Randolph, are slain during the fighting. *Founding of the Black Knights of Gilneas *Founding of The Blades, later known as the Blades of Greymane. *Plague breaks out in modern Northgate, resulting in the demise of several border settlements (40 F.A.) **Many blame Lordaeron for this, as evidence of poisoned food was found amongst the settlements. No reparations or demands are made from Gilneas in return. *Prince Baelic fathers twins. Sammith and Aderic, named for his father. (42 F.A.) *Aderic passes away in his sleep. He is survived by his daughter and son. The reign of King Baelic I begins. (50 F.A.) Reign of Baelic I (50 F.A. - 81 F.A.) *Baelic I succeeds his father, Aderic I as the second King of Gilneas. *Second War of Thorns occurs five years after Aderic's death. Unlike the first war, it is restricted solely within Gilneas. (55 F.A.) **The Second War of Thorns ends when the House of Greyfield and House of Darkoak rise up and invade Ironwood Keep and kills the Second Wicker King. Ironwood Keep is placed under the control of the House of Darkoak by King Baelic. (60 F.A.) *Gilneas enters into a five year border dispute with Lordaeron following the Second War of Thorns, as many claim that the Gilneans over stretched their boundaries. (65 F.A.) **Many use this to stake ancestral claims on lands lost in Silverpine Forest after the War of Silverpine. **The war is mostly a stand still, as few engagements occur outside of the initial assaults that leave Gilneas with near half of Silverpine. **A deal is settled between Lordaeron and Gilneas, ending the border war. In exchange for free passage through the north Gilnean border into Hillsbrad, Gilneas is granted control of southern Silverpine. (Cut off being by modern Deep Elem Mine). (70 F.A.) *Gilneas City finishes construction as a central capitol for Gilneas. It spans most of the center of Gilneas and the Nambitus River and connects a large portion of Gilneas. (72 F.A.) *Baelic establishes the four Marcher Lords of Nambitus (Modern southern Silverpine.) along the borders of Lordaeron. These lords are given special privileges with military power in order to prevent further Lordaeronian aggression. (80 F.A.) *Baelic passes away at the ripe age of 80, he is survived by his twin sons, Aderic and Sammith. (81 F.A.) **A dispute begins about who was born first breaks out amongst the two brothers. With both their mother and father dead, the two siblings feud over who is to be crowned King of Gilneas, beginning the Twins War. **In order to distinguish himself from his brother, Aderic dyes his hair grey and forms the House of Greymane. His brother, Sammith, forms the House of Silverlaine. Twins War (81 F.A. - 87 F.A.) *Following Baelic's death, both of his sons claim the crown as King of Gilneas. Sammith is able to obtain the actual crown it's self, while Aderic continues to push for his birth right. (81 F.A.) **Sammith gathers the support of the Nambitus lords as he was tutored by one of the now Marcher Lords in his youth. **Aderic gathers the support of the Headlands and southern Gilneas. Central Gilneas does not declare for either side. *Both sides clash along the northern half of the Nambitus River. The capitol sides with Aderic, turning the war severely as Nambitus begins to lose. (83 F.A.) *Southern Nambitus, being the Northern Headlands and the Nambitus Woods, surrenders. Under Aderic, Greymane's men continue to march north. (85 F.A.) *Central Nambitus surrenders once Sammith is captured. Northern Nambitus attempts to rescue him but a decree from their leader forces them to surrender as well. (87 F.A.) **Sammith is brought to Gilneas City where he apologizes for the war and declares his brother the true heir to the crown of Baelic, handing over the physical crown as well. Many expect him to be executed, though Aderic shows an act of mercy and completely pardons his brother. He is sent away to Nambitus as a vassal of the House of Cromwell. *Aderic is crowned as Aderic II, thus beginning his reign at the age of forty five. (87 F.A.) *'The rise of the Greymane Dynasty marks the end of the Founding Era. Dragon Era (87 F.A. - 170 F.A.) Reign of Aderic II (87 F.A. - 137 F.A.) *Under Aderic II, the dynasty of the House of Greymane begins. *Aderic II takes a wife, who is notably younger than him, and his son and heir, Gerald, is born. (89 F.A.) *The black dragon, Larelion, makes roost within Gilneas. A fanatical wyrm cult is founded that worships the dragon, though its existence is kept hidden. (92 F.A.) *The Black dragon Larelion makes his roost within the southern mountains of Gilneas, just before modern day Stormglen Village. His wyrmcult takes a large presence within the south, every now and then villagers disappear as sacrifices. (95 F.A.) *Hapless adventurers occasionally wander into the Wyrm's lair. None succeed at slaying the dragon. *King Aderic II fathers another son, Teran. (99 F.A.) *King Aderic's final child, Gwen, is born. Complications at birth kill her mother, aged thirty one, and leaves her left arm unusable. She is widely regarded as a beautiful yet somber woman later in her life. (105 F.A.) *Larelion takes wing for the first time in twenty years. Several southern Gilneas towns are destroyed in his wake. (115 F.A.) *Led by Teran Greymane, a large group of Gilnean adventurers venture into Larelion's domain to kill him. (120 F.A.) **Teran successfully wounds and cripples the dragon by practically destroying Larelion's left wing but is betrayed from within after the Wyrm cult infiltrates his band of dragonslayers. Larelion kills Teran and most of his followers, disbanding their group. (121 F.A.) **Gerald Greymane readies a second band to avenge but is talked down by his father and sister. *A year later, Gerald fathers his first son and names him Teran in honor of his brother. (122 F.A.) *Larelion, unable to fly after Teran's attack, begins to roam the country side on foot, terrorizing towns then returning to his lair. (127 F.A.) *Unable to be talked down, Gerald leaves with another band to kill Larelion and end the torment of southern Gilneas. (130 F.A.) **Gerald is able to weed out most of the wyrm cult, killing a vast majority of them by burning them at the stake. He is famously quoted as saying that "They cursed the flames they once worshiped at their death.". **Gerald leads a band of men into Larelion's lair. None of them return including Gerald. Larelion is presumed deceased in the aftermath, either by wounds or by the men, as his attacks finally halt. (136 F.A.) **Heartbroken at the loss of his two sons, Aderic II falls deathly ill and does not survive. *Aderic II dies at the age of 95, living longer than any of his predecessors and outliving both of his sons. He is survived by his daughter Gwen and his grandson Teran. Reign of Teran I (137 F.A. - 166 F.A.) *Following the death of his grandfather and father, Terran I begins his reign as the youngest King of Gilneas of the time. (137 F.A.) **Deemed as still too young to rule properly, his aunt, Gwen, becomes Queen-regent of Gilneas. *Gwen imposes heavy taxes on the people of Gilneas to rebuild from the aftermath of Larelion. Many of those unaffected by the dragon are outraged. (138 F.A.) *A small rebellion occurs in a town named Bortshire in eastern Gilneas due to the taxes. Gwen has every villager put to the sword as an example. (139 F.A.) *Aged eighteen, Teran becomes king of Gilneas. However, many whisper that Gwen, having had a taste of power, puppets the trusting young sovereign. (140 F.A.) *Teran lowers taxes following many complaints from those outside of the southern reaches of Gilneas. After several years of funding, the rebuilding slows but continues as expected otherwise in the region. (141 F.A.) *Southern Gilneas is completely restored from the wake of Larelion. (153 F.A.) *Gwen Greymane mothers her only child, Sebastian. His father is unknown, though many whisper she seduced her nephew to keep power in the court and Sebastian is the result of incest. Others imply that Gwen was a harlot and was sleeping with the other noblemen to ensure they would not go against the edicts of the King. These rumors are kept silent and secret as many do not wish to incur the wrath of the king. (153 F.A.) *Larelion returns, tearing through the rebuilt southern Gilneas. The wyrm's right eye is heavily gouged and damaged upon his return and many claim the wyrm's scales are missing in patches and scars line the dragon's body. (165 F.A.) *Teran brings a large group of ornately armored knights with him into southern Gilneas. He is slain fighting Larelion, though the wyrm is finally felled within his lair and his skull brought home to Gilneas City. (166 F.A.) *Teran is post-humorously named "Teran Dragonsbane" and is laid to rest in Aderic's Repose. It is said that the bones of the lost Greymane kings were also laid to rest, having been found within Larelion's lair and distinguished by their armor. Teran is buried in a suit of armor made of Larelion's scales. (166 F.A.) *Without any heirs, Teran's aunt, Gwen, becomes the first Queen of Gilneas. Reign of Gwen I (166 F.A. - 170 F.A.) *Gwen Greymane is crowned queen at the death of her nephew, Teran. She is aged 61 at the time. (166 F.A.) *Gwen raises the taxes to repair the damage done to southern Gilneas once more, though they are moderate in comparison to her previous edicts. (167 F.A.) *Gwen's reign, speculated on by many of the time that she may make bolder plays on her own, is largely uneventful as she passes away a mere four years following her appointment of sickness. No lasting impressions were made on the kingdom. (170 F.A.) *'The death of Gwen Greymane marks the end of the Dragon Era.' Era of Strife Reign of Sebastian I (170 F.A. - 200 F.A.) *The reign of Sebastian I begins, aged 17. Despite being considered a minor, no regent is appointed as Sebastian is seen as remarkably mature for his age and it is deemed pointless as he had already finished his education in politics by this time. (As well as the fact that a regent would only rule for one year) (170 F.A.) *The sickness that claimed Gwen Greymane's life is classified as a new disease known as Grey Pox. It becomes rampant throughout Gilneas City, causing the King to be cloistered away from the populace to avoid the death of another monarch and the end of the Greymane line. (171 F.A.) *Sebastian, wary of rampant sickness breaking out amongst the Gilnean populace, founds the Gilnean Royal Alchemical Society. These alchemists set out to find a cure for the Grey Pox (171 F.A.) *Grey Pox wipes out a large portion of southern Nambitus, particularly around modern Northgate woods. (175 F.A.) *Alchemical breakthrough stems the tide of Grey Pox, ending the threat to Gilneas. Though many clamor for the discovery to be monetized, a royal mandate allows for free treatment by the infected, though those without the infection are made to pay. (176 F.A.) *Over ambitious lords of Nambitus invade Lordaeron, reportedly without the king's consent. This starts the First Gilnean-Lordaeronian Border War. (180 F.A.) **Many rumors circulate that this was done purposefully as the king had ambitions to expand Gilneas' borders. *Unlike the border dispute under Baelic I, the Border War is openly hostile and spans larger than just the first few border pushes. **The Battle of East-reach leads to a decisive blow against the Kingdom of Lordaeron, as the Gilneans take control of the mountain pass that leads into Silverpine Forest from Hillsbrad. **Lordaeron makes strong pushes into northern Nambitus, seizing Marcher Lord Hershem Groatworth and his kin. ***Lordaeron demands surrender of the northern border in exchange for the House of Groatworth. ***In a controversial decision, Sebastian refuses and invades Hillsbrad Foothills, seizing control of the eastern section of the land. ***The entire Groatworth family is executed. **Lordaeron makes futile pushes into central Nambitus, unable to break past the marshes. ***A large amount of crocolisks are captured from Hailwood marsh and released in the marshes of Central Nambitus after being made extremely hostile from mistreatment. Though they are butchered in scores, they end up causing severe issues for Lordaeron. **Sebastian takes to the field with a majority of the forces from Hillsbrad, beating Lordaeron back to northern Nambitus. *After three years, peace is reached after Gilneas fails several times to breach into Tirisfal Glades. (183 F.A.) **Gilneas' borders expand into eastern Hillsbrad for the first time. *In order to save reputation after the handling of the Groatworth family, Hershem's bastard son Hiram is legitimized to continue the family name. (185 F.A.) **This does not work as planned, as Hiram and his men defect to Lordaeron; losing northern Nambitus. **Sebastian, unwilling to start another war with Lordaeron so soon, is forced to accept this. *Sebastian marries the last heir of the House of Woolsworth, a wealthy family just south of the capitol. (187 F.A.) **Lady Cynthia Woolsworth is found with child within the year, giving birth to a daughter named Gwen. **Lady Cynthia is extremely proactive, speaking for the King when he cannot. They reportedly share a troubled marriage however, as the two do not get along well otherwise. *The Goatshead Crisis occurs. (190 F.A.) **Several men begin to wear goat heads and rampage through small hamlets in eastern Gilneas. **Many children are captured during this time, reportedly being sold as slaves to other kingdoms. **Lady Cynthia takes a legion of knights to purge the Goat headed bandits. She is noted to lead the raids her self, though this ends up injuring her later as her stomach is cut open. **The bandits are all executed, Lady Cynthia is saved but is found to be unable to bare children any longer. (191 F.A.) *Lady Cynthia leaves the company of Sebastian to manage her own lands in the south. The two are rarely seen together. Gwen is kept with Sebastian. (197 F.A.) *In a scandal, Sebastian is found in bed with several other women in the capitol. Rather than be repentant, he publicly denounces his wife. He is later murdered by his wife who is then publicly executed for regicide. (200 F.A.) *At the age of 47, Sebastian is laid to rest in Aderic's Repose. His wife's body, planned to be hung from the walls of Gilneas City, is smuggled away by her loyal knights. It is unknown where she was laid to rest, though it was likely in the Woolfield burial grounds. *With both parents deceased, the matter of regent comes into question for Gwen II. Reign of Gwen II (200 F.A. - 273 F.A.) *The reign of Gwen II begins. Gwen, aged only 13, becomes the second Queen of Gilneas. (200 F.A.) *Due to complications with regency, as the unexpected death of both the monarch and his consort led to no clear regent, Gwen cycles through several regents in her reign. **The first is Blaine Cromwell of Nambitus, second son of one of the Marcher Lords. Claimed to be scheming and conniving, Blaine places many of his own men in positions of high power within the court. An ill fated assassination attempt leaves Gwen traumatized, but Blaine is captured and executed. (203 F.A.) **The second is Melanie Rushton, a woman claimed to be caring and gentle. She nurtures Gwen through her trauma and aids with her instruction for a year of Gwen's life. She is found dead outside of her home, reportedly having fallen off the balcony. (204 F.A.) **The final regent is Clarisa Dunham, a noblewoman alleged to have been in a flagrant affair with Sebastian I. Clarisa nurses Gwen through the remainder of her formative years and later becomes her closest advisor. (204 F.A. - 208 F.A.) *Gwen takes the throne as Queen without regent. (208 F.A.) *Only two years into her reign without regent, Gwen invades the Groatworth lands. Hiram Groatworth is captured and publicly executed within a year. The aggression aggravates Lordaeron, though Gwen justifies her actions as capturing a traitor to the kingdom. (210 F.A.) **Lordaeron begins to muster forces at the border once Gilneas seizes their former lands. *Rather than flat out aggression, Gwen authorizes the creation of the White Raven privateers. Bearing no symbol of Gilneas and moving as though they were highly organized pirates, the group moves in secret for their kingdom, raiding the northern shores of Lordaeron. (212 F.A.) **Lordaeron ignores the White Ravens and continue to muster their forces at the shore. *The White Feather abduction occurs. (213 F.A.) **Smuggling themselves into the capitol, the White Ravens abduct one of the princesses of Lordaeron. She is then taken onto their ships unharmed and sailed back to Gilneas as a political prisoner. **Lordaeron is forced to move their troops away from the border. Talia Menethil is kept in Gilneas as a hostage to ensure there is no further aggression from Lordaeron. **After several years, Talia Menethil is reported to have become Gwen's lover, though there is little evidence to support this. *Gwen Greymane, scandalously, marries the leader of the White Ravens, Sir Bashel Thort. (220 F.A.) **Talia Menethil is released shortly after the marriage. She curiously lingers in Gilneas for two years before returning home. Upon her return, she speaks no ill of Gwen or the Gilneans. **Talia is made an ambassador to Gilneas whenever issues are to arise. This is met positively by the Greymane family. *Gwen gives birth to a son, Tristan. (223 F.A.) *Bashel dies from unknown causes, some claim he was poisoned after being unfaithful. (230 F.A.) *Gwen remarries to a member of the House of Cobalstant, Heinrich. (232 F.A.) **Gwen gives birth to a second son, Teran. (233 F.A.) *Gwen's reign is mostly silent following the birth of her second son. **Tristan fathers two children, Gerald and Clarisa. (250 F.A. and 260 F.A. respectively.) **Teran reportedly harbors an aversion to women, preferring men. **Heinrich falls ill and passes away. (270 F.A.) *Gwen passes away in her sleep at the age of 86, beginning the reign of Tristan I. (273 F.A.) Reign of Tristan I (273 F.A. - 311 F.A.) *Tristan I is crowned king of Gilneas following his mother's passing. He is already quite aged by this time, 50, and requires no regent. *Gerald fathers a son, Tristan II. (278 F.A.) **His wife has complications and dies on their attempted forth child. He refuses to remarry. *The Duchy of the Headlands under the House of Cobalstant declares itself independent from the rest of the Kingdom of Gilneas, forming the Kingdom of the Headlands. (300 F.A.) **Reign of Beauforth Cobalstant II (300 F.A. - 310 F.A.) *Tristan rallies an army to liberate the Headlands. Initial battles are disastrous, and losses are high. (300 F.A. - 310 F.A.) **The Cobalstants attempt to sway Teran Greymane to their side, though he remains loyal to his brother. **Teran is killed during the fighting, dealing a devastating blow to the Greymane morale. **The House of Gregor betrays the Kingdom of the Headlands and grant Tristan's men free passage through a passageway between the Range and Gilneas City. Beauforth is captured in his own home and taken to Gilneas City, where he answered for his crimes and was executed. (310 F.A.) **Tristan breaks the Headlands into the March of the Bite and the earldoms of the Reach and Range and installs Beauforth's son as the Marcher Lord of the Bite. (310 F.A.) *Tristan perishes a year later from old age. (311 F.A.) Reign of Gerald I (311 F.A. - 316 F.A.) *Gerald Greymane I takes the throne after his father's passing. At the age of 60 his reign is mostly unremarkable. *Gerald is struck over the head by a falling pillar. The incident leaves him impaired mentally and he is forced to abdicate. (316 F.A.) Reign of Tristan II (316 F.A. - ???) *Tristan takes the throne at the age of 38. He is notably unmarried, though he has sired many bastards at this time. (316 F.A.) Inner Conflicts *The House of Chester is believed to be wiped out. Remaining relatives are forced into hiding, branching out into the Chesterhill and Chesterfield families. (~400 F.A.) *War in the Headlands begins. (600 F.A.) **War is ended prematurely by the intervention of the House of Greymane. (604 F.A.) *Marsh's Rebellion begins, causing most of the House of Cobalstant to die out. (943 F.A.) **The House of Greyfield suffers significant losses. **The Rebellion is ended by Hendrick Cobalstant after defeating Jackson Marsh in single combat. (946 F.A.) Modernization Period (950 F.A. - 1114 F.A.) Reign of Haerord Greymane 950 - 992 F.A. *Haerod begins rapid expansion, wiping out resistant natives and petty Kingdoms within Gilneas (951 F.A.) *Redrin Greymane is born. (953 F.A.) *Redrin Greymane is poisoned, several cooks are boiled alive in response. (960 F.A.) *House of Crimsonthorn gains more trust in the Royal Court, but the pact with Ardeiria is maintained. (960 F.A.) *Ambrose is born (967 F.A.) *Multiple petty Kingdoms, such as the Kingdom of the Islands (Vulpin, Beau's Tooth, multiple others.), are made puppet states. (970 F.A.) *After expanding the Kingdom of Gilneas, laws begin becoming more enforced and well-defined, making ignorance or misunderstanding them an even less viable tactic. *Achtone Greymane is born (975 F.A.) *The aging King learns of Ardeiria, immediately declaring war and using Snow-wood as an invasion route before the Vaugate is taken. The War of Subjugation begins. (991 F.A.) *Haerord dies peacefully in his sleep, making Ambrose Greymane King of Gilneas. (992 F.A.) Reign of Ambrose Greymane (992 F.A.) *Ambrose abdicates for Achtone after a whole month of being King. (992 F.A.) Reign of Achtone Greymane (992 F.A. - 1054 F.A.) *The Massacre of the Vaugate is the first battle of the War of Subjugation, causing boths side large amounts of damage. Despite having my casualties, Royal forces take the only way out. (992 F.A.) *The March of the Stag is conquered and occupied by Gilnean forces, moderate damage done to private property (993 F.A.) *Gilneas fails to capture the Bull (994 F.A.) *General Rengford is extensively tortured before being killed. (994 F.A.) *Pass to Snow-wood destroyed (994 F.A.) *Royal Forces reach the Heron and begin burning away the snow, ruining any attempts at Guerilla Fighting and taking out the last of the Vulture Brotherhood. (995 F.A.) *The Bull is marched on again, this time successfully. Snowhaven is starved out while the Ruby Tide and Aurochstead are occupied. (995 F.A.) *The Attack on the Heron's Flight is failed, but Vauswen forces wall themselves in. (995 F.A.) *Prince Haron makes a deal with Prince Ambrose Greymane, forcing him to kill his father. (995 F.A.) *The War of Subjugation ends, thereby annexing the Kingdom of Ardeiria and demoting all of their nobility. (995 F.A.) *The war wins over the hearts of many Gilneas, namely the more militant, and the Kingdom enters a Golden Age. (996 F.A.) *Multiple fronts to rebuild and enlarge the city are made, though little is done in the way of industrialization. However, this greatly increases the capitol's defenses and the equipment of their army. (1000 F.A. - 1034 F.A.) *Archibald Greymane is born. (1033 F.A.) *King Achtone's health begins degrading, but due to - largely - ungrounded suspicions he refuses medicine. *Poor Health takes Achtone, beginning the reign of King Archibald on his twenty first year. (1054 F.A.) Reign of Archibald Greymane (1054 F.A. - 1093 F.A.) *Heavy industrialization period (~1054 F.A.) **Renovations in Gilneas City **Construction of the Light's Dawn Cathedral *Murders of Constables Harrison Gillies and Jonathan Higgins by Arthur Reeds; The previously nearly unarmed Gilneas City Police Force is supplied with a large amount of firearms and longswords. (1055 F.A.) *Archibald Greymane's wife continues to have issues in childbirth, resulting in several stillborn. **Genn Greymane is born to Archibald as heir. Archibald is fourty at the time of Genn's birth, notably late for his heir's birth. (1073 F.A.) **Future queen Mia Greymane is born. (1086 F.A.) *Archibald Greymane passes away at the age of sixty in his sleep, beginning the reign of King Genn Greymane at the age of twenty. (1093 F.A.) Reign of Genn Greymane (1093 F.A. - Present) *Genn Greymane remains a bachelor for the first years of his reign, despite advisory to wed. During this time, Genn is known to be a womanizer though is not known to father any bastards. *Genn Greymane meets his future wife Mia at the Royal Aderic Banquet. The two begin courting officially two weeks later, despite the thirteen year age difference. Genn is thirty six at the time of meeting Mia, who is twenty three. (1109 F.A.) *Genn and Mia Greymane wed in Light's Dawn Cathedral. Despite their best efforts, Mia is unable to get pregnant during the initial years of their marriage. (1110 F.A.) *Liam Greymane is born to Genn and Mia. He is named heir apparent. Genn is noticably aged by this time, being fourty six, his wife thirty three. (1119 F.A.) *Tess Greymane is born to Genn and Mia. Genn is fifty three by this time, his wife is fourty. (1126 F.A.) **Alchemic breakthrough saves Greymane's daughter thanks to Krennan Aranas. The First War (1114 F.A. - 1119 F.A.) *Opening of the Dark Portal (1114 F.A.) *Refugees from the Kingdom of Azeroth arrive in the Northern Kingdoms following it's destruction. Though initially apprehensive, Genn Greymane allows them to enter Gilneas' borders. The Second War (1120 F.A. - 1122 F.A.) *Founding of the Alliance of Lordaeron (1120 F.A.) *Siege of Capital City (1121 F.A.) *The House of Cobalstant dies out. (1121 F.A.) *Siege of Alterac (1121 F.A.) *The House of Grayblade is made Marcher Lord of the Bite. (1122 F.A.) Aftermath of the Second War (1122 F.A.) *Signing of the Alliance Internment Act (1122 F.A.) *Alterac Crisis (1122 F.A.) Isolated from the World (1122 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Beginning of the construction of the Greymane Wall. During this time, borders are closed and a staunch patrol prevents many from leaving past Nambitus. Though unfinished, the invisible wall established serves the function of the later physical wall. (~1122 F.A) *First Westside Slasher murders (1128 F.A. - 1134 F.A.) *The Gilnean Declaration of Free Ecclesiastical Investiture is made by King Greymane. (~1124 F.A.) *The Seventh Skull Legion attacks and destroys Bannhurst. (~1124 F.A.) **The House of Grayblade is believed to be wiped out. **The House of Darkoak is elevated into Marcher Lord. *Seryl I named Archbishop of Gilneas (~1125 F.A.) The Third War and the Rise of the Lich King (1134 F.A. - 1136 F.A.) *Orcish Exodus to Kalimdor (1134 F.A.) *Greymane Wall completed *Gilneas Brigade sent to join Lady Jaina Proudmoore (~1135 F.A.) *Archimonde is defeated, third war ends. (1135 F.A.) **Prince Arthas returns to Lordaeron after Archimonde's defeat, beginning the rise of the Lich King. *Scourge assaults on the Wall (1135 F.A. - 1136 F.A.) **Archmage Arugal summons the Worgen to defend the wall. Northgate Rebellion (1140 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Northgate Rebellion begins. (1140 F.A.) : ◾War in Outland (1140 F.A. - 1141 F.A.) : ◾War against the Lich King (1141 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Second Westside Slasher murders (1136 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Despite urgings not to, Seryl I begins to journey across Gilneas spreading words of peace during the rebellion. Neither side dares attack or deter the Archbishop. (1141 F.A.) *Rebels march on Gilneas City. (1141 F.A.) *Darius Crowley and his lead lieutenants are captured. (1141 F.A.) **A month later the rebellion officially comes to an end. (Onset of 1142 F.A.) *Starlight Slasher murders begin. Many suspect former Northgate Rebels as the targets are typically known Greymane Loyalists. (1142 F.A.) The Great Cataclysm (1142 F.A. - 1144 F.A.) *The Second Sundering (1142 F.A.) *Destruction of the Greymane Wall *Invasion of Gilneas (1142 F.A. - 1143 F.A.) **Destruction of the Black Knights of Gilneas **Death of Crown Prince Liam Greymane during the Battle for Gilneas City, making Tess Greymane heir apparent. **Archbishop Seryl is found dead in the Cathedral after the Worgen attack. **Duskhaven is completely destroyed. **Blades of Greymane reduced to one member. *Gilneas rejoins the Alliance (1142 F.A.) *Founding of Surwich (1142 F.A.) *Siege of Wyrmrest Temple (December, 1143 F.A.) **'Deathwing's Fall' (1144 F.A.) War against the Horde (1142 F.A. - 1145 F.A.) *Resettlement of the Headlands begins (~1143 F.A.) *Bombing of Theramore (1144 F.A.) *Battle of the Bite (1144 F.A.) *Alliance-Horde War on Draenor (June - August, 1144 F.A.) **Quest for Turalyon (June, 1144 F.A.) **Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas (July, 1144 F.A.) **Rescue of Turalyon (August, 1144 F.A.) *Siege of Orgrimmar (September 10th - October 22nd, 1145 F.A.) **'Hellscream's Defeat' (1145 F.A.) Fragile Peace (1145 F.A.) *Dragonmaw Subjugation (January, 1145 F.A.) *Duchy of the Headlands is restored under Berenal Grayblade. (1145 F.A.) *Oliver Gregor seizes control of the Range and causes a civil war in the Headlands. (March, 1145 F.A.) **The First Range Rebellion is ceased with the recapture of Gregor's Crossing by Blades forces. Oliver is nowhere to be found upon recapture of the city. (April, 1145 F.A.) *The Rose Accord's foundations are established during a meeting with Duke Berenal Grayblade, Viscount Nicholas Graveshire and Dame Rinnaelle Belcarthe in Wolfstone Castle. *The Rose Accord meets in Marrow Keep to discuss its purpose. (April 27th, 1145 F.A.) *Operation: Bleeding the Mountain (June 2nd - June 6th, 1145 F.A.) * Hiram Westcott, a convicted necromancer and warlock, reappears in the Range and threatens the hamlet of Crossbrook, starting the Westcott Crisis. (August 26th, 1145 F.A.) ** Westcott's forces are eliminated, and he is executed in the ruins of Fort Gaelik, ending the threat. (August 29th, 1145 F.A.) *The Second Range Rebellion occurs when Oliver Gregor resurfaces alongside Simeon Houndsbane, plunging the Headlands into another war. **Simeon declares himself the Duke of the Headlands and Oliver Gregor proclaims himself king. **A two pronged invasion occurs, invading the Reach and the Bite as well as a capture of the Vaugate and blockade of The Great Mountain. ***Using the Orb of Ca'ries, Oliver completely levels the Viscounty of the Oak during the battle of Oakwood. **Oliver betrays Simeon at the Battle of Mistvale, killing him and escaping to the Reach. **Oliver's forces are eventually routed from the Reach and the Bite. **Oliver is eventually defeated in the Barony of Fang's Grip within Hound's Ward. **Oliver is captured, Ca'ries escapes from his body and makes a dash towards the Dark Woods. **Gathering their inner circle, the Blades confront Ca'ries, ensuing a large battle that nearly claims the lives of many. ***Yim'nir is slain. ***With Ca'ries' defeat, the Blades gather as Yim'nir forces himself into rebirth, albeit much weaker than before. ***Posed with the choice to return Ca'ries to the orb and allow the restoration of lives through their souls to their body (namely among his deceased forces/killed villagers) or to vanquish Ca'ries permanently and keep those dead, the Blades choose to permanently destroy Ca'ries. ***The cost is one's life, as a soul must be used to destroy Ca'ries. Garn Talton volunteers and dies. **The Second Range Rebellion ends. The Iron Invasion (1145 F.A. - Present) *The Iron Horde invades through the Dark Portal, starting the War against the Iron Horde. (1145 F.A.) **The Duchy of the Headlands and the Blades of Greymane refuse to send aid to the south aside from a small volunteer group led by Elenet Spanhammer. *A man claimed to be Oliver Gregor is publicly executed for the Second Range Rebellion. **Oliver is spared in secret, as it was found he was under Ca'ries' control, placed under his brother Adrian Gregor to do with as he sees fit. Category:Calendars Category:Documents Category:Timelines